


Над водой и под водой

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольная, очень вольная трактовка "Русалочки"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Над водой и под водой

Ноа всегда нравилось море. Наверное, даже если бы они с братом не выросли в семье моряков, он все равно сбежал бы лет в пятнадцать из дома, чтобы напроситься на корабль юнгой.  
Бескрайний простор из неба и моря окупал все. Не слишком дружную команду, не слишком умного капитана, не слишком вкусную еду и не слишком чистую воду. Одного заката, заливавшего волны и облака золотом, хватало, чтобы на долго позабыть о желании бросить все и провести в маленьком домике где-нибудь на берегу в тихой деревушке остаток своих дней.  
С одинаковой любовью он смотрел и на белую пену рассекаемых кормой волн, и на плывущих рядом дельфинов, и даже на опасную, вечно бурлящую темную воду.  
Даже сейчас, хотя со связанными за спиной руками балансируя на узкой, качающейся доске, наверное, следовало бы молиться. Но Создатель не любил мужеложцев так же, как и капитан их корабля. По крайней мере, если верить церковникам.  
Ноа обернулся, снова пытаясь угадать — кто же заметил его тогда, в порту, когда он допустил какую-то промашку: то ли выпил слишком много, то ли слишком засмотрелся, и почему этот кто-то ждал, когда они отплывут от порта так далеко. В порту, на суше, по такому обвинению его бы судили. Оправдали бы или приговорили к тюрьме, к штрафу, к каторге. Казнь через повешение все еще была привилегией пиратов и убийц. Зато в море, на корабле капитан — закон и судья, он только плюнул на палубу, рыкнул, что бабе не место на корабле, и Ноа уже скрутили бывшие товарищи, не забыв от души двинуть пару раз по ребрам.  
Получай, мерзость.  
Словно не было ни недель впроголодь под палящим солнцем, ни штормов, когда они все были, словно кровь, жилы и мышцы корабля, словно единый организм.  
Одна мерзость.  
Как угадать, кто предатель, когда только у его брата в глазах была тоска и безысходность. Баш мог бы бросится на защиту Ноа — и оказаться на той же доске — но они оба не хотели этого. Если бы был хоть один шанс на то, что их поддержат, если бы Баш был не просто матросом, если бы... Теперь Ноа надеялся только на то, что брат сойдет на землю при первой же возможности. Найдет другую команду, начнет все сначала. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы жить.  
Кто-то, Ноа не успел разглядеть, кто именно и был ли отдан приказ капитаном или это по личной инициативе, пнул доску, тут же вывернувшуюся из-под ног. Камнем Ноа рухнул в море, которое так любил, уже зная, что не выплывет, что бурлящая темная вода потащит его к самому дну, как ни старайся. И все же, от одного упрямства, он вдохнул поглубже, заставил себя не зажмурится, чтобы напоследок полюбоваться, как солнечные лучи, такие же упрямые, как и он сам, пытаются пронзить толщу воды. Как удаляется дно его судна, покидая опасный участок моря. Глаза щипало, тело все настойчивее пыталось сделать новый вдох, вода давила все сильнее.  
Наверное, так и умирают, спокойно думал Ноа, погружаясь все глубже, теряя связь с реальностью и представляя себе чудовищ.  
Чудовище смотрело на него огромными, раза в три больше человеческих, черными глазами, не моргая, кажется, даже не шевелясь, если не считать мерного покачивающихся волос или водорослей, или что может еще расти на голове у прекрасного чудовища, которое было совсем близко. Или очень далеко, но огромно, и тогда Ноа поместился бы в его ладони, украшенной длинными, тонкими пальцами с тонкой сеткой полупрозрачных перепонок.  
Если это бред, тем временем размышлял почти утопленник, стараясь отвлечься от нарастающий боли в легких — мириады уколов, требующие одного — воздуха, то прекрасное видение будет рядом, пока я не умру.  
Он качнулся вперед, так что они с неподвижным или опускающимся вместе с ним, видением почти стукнулись лбами. Ноа вздохнул бы, если бы мог. Если он умирал сейчас потому, что почти поцеловал смазливого мальчишку в порту, почему бы не впиться губами в мечту с огромными глазами, прекрасную, как само море. И на вкус тоже, как море. Кажется, его обняли, или просто течения стали сильнее.  
Даже его упрямства не хватало, чтобы сохранить сознание, но когда глаза его закатились, Ноа все еще прижимался губами к чужим губам.  
***  
Очнулся Ноа от собственного кашля. Легкие раздирало от боли, дышать было трудно и в то же время так сладко. Он был так занят кашлем и судорожными вдохами, что не мог найти силы и желание даже открыть глаза/что не мог даже открыть глаза. Дышать получалось беспомощными рывками в такт кашлю.  
Камень под руками. Мокрый. Тихо, только эхо его же кашля. И вода билась едва-едва волнами.  
Он был жив.  
Жив, жив, подтверждали капли воды, падавшие на камень возле его ладоней.  
Он жив, хотя насквозь промок, хотя на губах соль, а вокруг — каменные стены пещеры. Только потолка не было видно — он тонул в темноте, как до того тонул Ноа. Зато светилась вода, холодным голубоватым светом, и неверные его отблески играли на стенах.  
Вода была кругом, ее было больше, чем камня, на котором Ноа, наконец-то, смог усесться, и с которого разглядывал пещеру. Выхода из нее не было. По крайней мере в поле его зрения. Сквозь темноту вверху не пробивались ни солнечные лучи, ни искры звезд. Вода была прозрачной, в глубине мерцало что-то светящееся, но дна видно не было. Только разрозненные камни, большинство которых не касалось поверхности, если не считать того, на котором, уткнувшись подбородком в скрещенные руки и не сводя с Ноа огромных черных глаз лежало его видение, ничуть не изменившееся. Разве что волосы больше не обрамляли голову темным облаком, а, мокрые, липли к коже.  
Ноа потер глаза, те слезились от морской соли, но даже сквозь легкую пелену он видел то же самое. Видение улыбалось тонкими бледными губами.  
И если он жив, если камни, вода и мерцающий свет настоящие, значит и видение — вовсе не видение, а один из морского народа, о котором знали все моряки. Хотя "знали" — слишком громкое слово для историй, полных преувеличений и недомолвок, которые рассказывали вечерами вполголоса. Из всех жителей моря больше всего было известно о русалках, но о них говорили только как о женщинах-рыбах, а его спаситель женщиной не был, как не был и полу-рыбой. Тогда, в воде, Ноа видел его с ног до головы. Он попытался что-то сказать, но только захрипел и снова зашелся кашлем, а когда снова смог думать не только о том, чтобы дышать, то увидел, что его морской житель уже соскользнул с камня в воду и вынырнул, упираясь руками, у края того камня, на котором сидел Ноа. Они снова оказались почти нос к носу, только теперь руки Ноа не были связаны, и он почти коснулся чужого — холодного или теплого? — плеча. Но его спаситель оказался проворнее, и соленые от морской воды губы коснулись его, уверенно и настойчиво, требуя и предлагая одновременно.  
На вкус, как море, отстранено думала какая-то маленькая, очень несчастная частичка Ноа, пока сам он отвечал на поцелуй с тем остервенением, с которым бросаются в омут. С головой, без сомнений и, первый раз в жизни, без страха. Его не отталкивали, ему не нужно было бояться чужих глаз, чужих слов, чужого осуждения. Море смыло всю его мерзость. И не важно дух в его руках или демон, просил и предлагал, без слов то, что до этого только снилось Ноа в жарких, тревожных снах, когда нарастающее возбуждение почти поглотило их обоих. Это было так не похоже на украденные в темных уголках объятья и поцелуи, что казалось сказкой.  
К тому же, еще ни один из его случайных партнеров не носил только золотые и серебряные браслеты на запястьях и лодыжках.  
Но даже защита каменных стен и гибкое, податливое тело в руках не смогли до конца прогнать беспокойство и страх. Кто-то непременно скривится, плюнет в пол, процедит "мерзость"... только из-за этого липкого чувства, Ноа смог разглядеть тень, поднимающуюся из воды. Отвратительное, похожее на рогатую рыбу или лягушку, но гораздо больше и той, и другой, чудовище, сжимающее в руке-плавнике трезубец показалось над водой, замерло на секунду, издало странный, гортанный звук. Ноа тут же сгреб своего спасителя в охапку и, стараясь спрятать его за собой, отодвинулся как можно ближе к стене. Оружия у него не было, но наверняка нескольких секунд хватит, чтобы морской дух нырнул вводу с дальней стороны пещеры, а может еще рыба не сможет забраться на камень и отобрать удачно воткнувшийся трезубец. Правда, все портило нежелание его морского духа куда-то убегать. Он погладил Ноа по руке, помахал чудовищу рукой — то недовольно погрузилось на пару ладоней под воду — поднялся. И словно сразу стало холоднее, хотя скорее всего до этого Ноа просто не замечал, что в пещере неоткуда взяться теплу. Это было естественно и очевидно, как очевидно его духу надо было вернутся, сделав несколько шагов и соскользнув, почти не подняв брызг, в ждущее его море.  
Чудовище, мрачно изучавшее Ноа мутными темными глазами тоже погрузилось под воду, а тот только постарался сжаться в комок, сохранить остатки тепла и размышлял, стоит ли снять испорченную соленой водой одежду. Очередной негромкий всплеск привлек его внимание. Морской дух — немного виновато, если только Ноа не показалось — показался по пояс и протягивал теперь своему то ли гостю, то ли пленнику светящийся шар, размером с голову ребенка. Видимо, такие же шары в воде и освещали небольшую пещеру. Он послушно протянул руки, принимая чужой дар, оказавшийся еще и теплым. Все так же молчаливо, морской дух улыбнулся, легко сжав рукой чужие пальцы, и вновь скрылся под водой, оставив Ноа одного.  
Тот еще долго ждал, не покажется ли в воде знакомый силуэт, не вынырнет ли еще кто-нибудь, пока не провалился в сон, согретый странным подарком.  
***  
Морской дух уходил и возвращался, как прибой, прислушиваясь к приказам своей, невидимой Ноа луны. По крайней мере, чудовищные рыбы больше не тревожили покой не то гостя, не то пленника. И каждый раз дух приносил с собой подарки. Бутылки с вином, облепленные водорослями и ракушками, но, к удивлению Ноа, целые, почти не поврежденные морской водой сундуки, в которых находились не только бесполезные сейчас золотые и серебряные безделушки, но и ткани. Поедая рыбу, поджаренную на раскалившейся по молчаливому приказу духа сфере, Ноа оглядывал свое жилище и не мог не признать — оно было по-своему даже уютным. Особенно, когда дух был рядом, когда они просто сидели, болтая ногами в воде или любили друг друга на самодельной постели. Каждый раз был для Ноа, как первый, когда дух притягивал его к себе и, молчаливо приглашая, чуть раздвигал ноги, выгибаясь навстречу. Он всегда пах морем и был, как вода, обманчиво податливым, а Ноа послушно тонул, погружаясь все глубже. Иногда медленно, в такт едва слышному плеску волн, так долго, как только позволяли терпение и выносливость, а иногда быстро и яростно, особенно если до этого духа не было мучительно долго.  
Когда Ноа оставался один, на него акулами набрасывались тоскливые мысли о собственной никчемности. Рыбка в аквариуме, хуже того, влюбленная аквариумная рыбка, которая совершенно не хочет на свободу. Не хочет знать, что осталось там, за толщей воды и камня, где никто не ждет и не горюет, кроме, разве что, Баша. Потом из воды выныривал обладатель знакомой головы с бесконечно темными глазами и поднявшиеся волны смывали эти мысли до следующего раза. Невозможно тосковать, когда в руках у тебя настоящее чудо, улыбчивое и немое.  
— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут, — прошептал Ноа, когда они, усталые и довольные, лежали на мешанине тканей, служившей постелью, — наверняка что-то, что я не смогу выговорить. Хотя, с моим везением, все мои попытки поговорить — просто шум, и ты не понимаешь ни слова, как я не понимаю, что кричат чайки.  
За эту, столько раз произнесенную в одиночестве, короткую тираду он совсем не нежно получил локтем.  
— Конечно, проще всего это проверить — попросить принести, допустим, голову какой-нибудь девы, украшавшей давно затонувший корабль... Или золотую корону, всю заросшую кораллами.  
Дух сел и уставился на Ноа своими непроницаемо черными глазами, выражение которых невозможно было расшифровать. Проще было угадать настроение в позе, наклоне головы, лукавой или задумчивой улыбке. Сейчас он был готов сорваться с места за короной, головой статуи или любой другой прихотью своего моряка. А Ноа только протянул руки, прижав его к себе покрепче и попросил, уткнувшись носом в шею с едва заметными следами там, где в воде раскрывались жабры, попросил:  
— Лучше останься со мной подольше. Не нужно ничего. Лучше я расскажу тебе о чем-нибудь, хочешь?  
Дождавшись кивка, Ноа устроился поудобнее, чтобы чужие волосы не лезли в рот, и стал рассказывать. Его истории не были новы или оригинальны — о их первом с Башем корабле, о недолгой жизни на берегу и лошадях, с которыми ни он сам, ни Баш так и не смогли справится. Проще было бы на курице кататься, в очередной раз передразнил он брата и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал чужой смех. Так, под звук своего голоса, все чаще путая имена и времена, Ноа задремал. Во сне он видел морского духа, ловко скачущего на лошади по бескрайнему, но почему-то голубому полю, и самого себя с братом на больших цыплятах, а мимо пролетали огромные рыбы, вальяжно взмахивая плавниками.  
Разбудил Ноа плеск воды. Почему дух решил прервать его сон именно таким образом, почему отплыл для этого достаточно далеко, и даже как он выбрался до того из объятий Ноа, не потревожив его, было непонятно, но вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы, которые все равно остались бы без ответа, Ноа поднялся и подошел к краю камня, служившего ему домом. Дух поманил его к себе. В воде, как обычно, проявились тонкие, полупрозрачные перепонки между пальцев и плавники, где-то колючим гребнем, где-то — плащом, похожим на капюшон медузы. Дивное, немного пугающее зрелище, на земле легко превратившееся бы в нелепую помеху. Но на земле они пропадали вместе с высыхающими с кожи каплями воды.  
Дна под ногами не было, Ноа пришлось плыть, чтобы оказаться рядом, коснуться чужой руки. Дух ободряюще улыбался, а потом картинно сделал глубокий вздох. Простая игра — угадай, что от тебя хотят. Ноа послушно сделал глубокий вдох и тут же, без всякого предупреждения, дух схватил его и потянул под воду. Не просто вниз, с оглушающей скоростью они поплыли куда-то — все направления смешались единый бурлящий поток воды — и Ноа оставалось только вцепиться в духа и молиться всем подряд, что руки не соскользнут. Пока не понял, с удивлением, что они буквально выпрыгнули из воды, подняв облако брызг, нырнули обратно и снова вынырнули среди радостно блестящих на солнце волн.  
На солнце.  
— Эй, ты мне всю рубашку забрызгал! Какого черта?! Знаешь, что бывает с шелком от соленой воды? — пронесся над головой искаженный водой голос и Ноа, не выпуская духа из рук, принялся озираться по сторонам. Обладатель голоса — светловолосый, ехидно щурящийся на солнце мальчишка — стоял в лодке, скрестив руки на груди, за ним на волнах покачивался небольшой ладный корабль, словно в любую секунду готовый улететь на первом же порыве ветра.  
Дух беззвучно рассмеялся и поплыл к лодке. Парень, несмотря на свои жалобы, протянул руку и помог Ноа забраться в лодку не обращая внимания на воду. Вот только умолкать он совершенно не собирался.  
— И тебе не кажется, Вэйн, что хотя романтические записки, подкинутые в ночи — это очень мило, подобные оказии требуют личного присутствия. А? Вэйн? Куда?  
Но поздно, парень не успел даже попытаться схватить духа — тот подсадил Ноа в лодку и скрылся под водой, словно и не было никого. Только волны.  
— Вы знакомы? — уточнил Ноа, только чтобы был повод отвести взгляд от воды. — Его так зовут, да?  
— Можно подумать, я бы стал подбирать утопленников от незнакомых мне дядечек, — хохотнул парень, — или в этот раз Вэйн умудрился не представиться? Меня, к слову, зовут Бальфир. Капитан Бальфир, а тебя, рыбка моя?  
— Ноа. Меня зовут Ноа. А он... Вэйн... я думал, он не может разговаривать...  
— Ха! Многие бы дорого заплатили бы за то, чтобы Вэйн не мог разговаривать! — Бальфир хихикнул в рукав, — особенно посередине его пространных объяснений, почему некоторым креветочным мозгам не помешало бы засохнуть и сдохнуть. Можешь считать, что ты особенный.  
Ноа не ответил. Он совершенно не чувствовал себя особенным. Скорее брошенным. Парень еще говорил что-то, не торопясь сесть на весла, швырнул в него какую-то одежду, упомянув, что не потерпит на корабле голозадых мужиков. Ноа его не слушал, хотя и начал одеваться — несмотря на солнце, ему, мокрому и взъерошенному, было холодно. Глубоко погруженный в свои мысли он даже не сразу заметил, что его морской дух вернулся. На дно лодки со звоном приземлился довольно внушительных размеров мешок, и тут же Бальфир сурово прикрикнул:  
— Вэйн! Стой!  
Дух вопросительно наклонил голову на бок.  
— Тут всем стало интересно, почему мы еще не услышали ни словечка от тебя... Мы, конечно, жалкие и недостойные, но все равно обидно.  
Все так же молча, дух подплыл ближе, убрал волосы и показал Бальфиру свою шею. Краем глаза Ноа заметил то, что до этого в полумраке пещеры принимал за царапину. Какой-то символ, увидев который, парень понимающе кивнул.  
— Мы тут уже придумали целый заговор, — с напускной досадой сообщил он. — с погонями и драками. А у него просто обет молчания. Долго еще?  
Вэйн сложил пальцы в какую-то фигуру, видимо, обозначавшую число. По крайней мере, Бальфир снова понимающе закивал.  
— Делай свои важные драконьи дела и не переживай, — парень наклонился, чтобы ободряюще похлопать духа по мокрому плечу, — мы с Фран позаботимся о твоем приятеле и его приданном. Можешь на нас положиться!  
— Я... — начал было Ноа, но дух только улыбнулся и оттолкнул лодку, которая, словно живая, поплыла к кораблю. Вэйн помахал им рукой, прощаясь и, словно дельфин, нырнул под воду.  
— Я не хотел уходить, — все же выдавил из себя Ноа, когда лодка глухо ударилась о борт корабля, а сверху им сбросили веревочную лестницу.  
— Людям не место в море, как рыбе не место на суше, — сообщил ему Бальфир, привязывая тяжелый на вид мешок к лестнице, — и если какая-нибудь прекрасная ведьма еще может превратить глупую рыбу в симпатичного мальчишку, то морской дракон бросит свой долг, то конец и морю, и дракону, и глупым рыбам, и не менее глупым мальчишкам. По крайней мере, они в этом свято уверены и нас с тобой слушать не станут.  
— Драконы? — переспросил Ноа, все еще глядя только на море.  
— Ну, не русалки же. Был бы... была бы Вэйн русалкой — у них мужиков не бывает, чтоб ты знал — так вот, была бы Вэйн русалкой, тебя бы давно съели. Начав с... ладно, не важно, — Бальфир вздохнул, словно кислая физиономия собеседника причиняла ему физические неудобства, — драконы — хранители моря. Полны обязательств и занудства по самые жабры, но если даже небольшая часть того, во что они верят, правда, то для этого есть все основания, которые совершенно не касаются всех остальных. Забудь. Найдем тебе приятный городок, выбросишь из головы всю это морскую чертовщину.  
Он почти заставил Ноа подняться по лестнице, не прекращая говорить. О погоде, русалках, рыбе и пиратских кораблях, перескакивая с одного на другой со скоростью, с какой облака проносились по небу, скорее стараясь отвлечь, а не рассказать что-то по-настоящему важное, пока его невольный пассажир смотрел на воду, в надежде увидеть все, что прятало море.  
Но корабль провожали только дельфины.  
***  
С помощью "приданого" и Бальфира, оказавшегося почти не пиратом, Ноа в самом деле удалось устроиться в приятном прибрежном городке, изображая из себя торговца средней руки. Скорее везучего, чем по-настоящему успешного, но вполне уважаемого. И пусть "новорожденному" Габранту не удавалось покупать дешевле всех, чтобы потом продавать дороже, зато выбранные им корабли никогда не тонули и крайне редко подвергались нападениям пиратов. Его партнеры, такие же, как он сам, слишком честные, чтобы быть по-настоящему успешными, ценили это его везение и умение словно из воздуха выхватывать новые поветрия. Воздухом, в данном случае, подрабатывал пират, где-то раз в две недели являвшийся в гости и пересказывавший за чашечкой чая с повидлом и под едкие комментарии своей напарницы последние новости и слухи, словно чертя для Ноа карту, по которой ему следовало направлять свои торговые корабли.  
За два с небольшим года эти карты ни разу не подвели его. Вот только выбросить из головы морскую чертовщину не получалось.  
Каждый вечер, закончив дела, он садился возле единственного выходящего на море окна и смотрел, как солнце опускается в воду, пока вся комната не погружалась в темноту. Только после этого ему удавалось заснуть, чтобы во сне видеть пещеру, наполненную мерцающим светом и глаза, бездонные, как само море.  
А утром снова отправлялся в порт, чтобы проводить корабль со своим товаром, вдохнуть полной грудью запах брошенной им в темную воду жизни и привычно отшутиться от предложения присоединиться к своему грузу. Приятная морская прогулка, господин! Только не бесполезным балластом, капитан! И смех, похожий на злые крики чаек.  
В этот раз рутину разбавило появление в порту Штраля, весело покачивающегося на волнах. Яркий парус его видно было издалека, и Ноа невольно поспешил туда, где пришвартовался легкомысленный почти-пират со своей верной спутницей. Фран уже была на причале, задумчиво разглядывала борт своего судна и иногда откусывала от свежего, ярко-зеленого яблока. Над ее головой на палубе, кто-то громко спорил с Бальфиром, и девушка едва заметно морщилась каждый раз, когда ее приятель ругался.  
— Уже второй час, — сообщила она после короткого обмена приветствиями, — подобрали барана на свою голову.  
Еще один пассажир, видимо не такой упрямый, закрыв лицо руками, качал головой. Их обоих можно было понять, и спорящего — только дурак не мечтал стать частью команды на Штрале, и молчащего — разве не глупо спорить с капитаном?  
— Надо было выкинуть его за борт в первые минуты, — заметила Фран, отправляя черенок от яблока по озвученному маршруту, — но этот баран в два раза моего Бальфира шире.  
— Но вряд ли упрямее, — вежливо отозвался Ноа. Он изучал фигуру на палубе, казавшуюся смутно знакомой. Примерно одного с ним возраста и сложения, тоже светловолосый, если солнце не играло с ним злую шутку. А потом тот убрал руки от лица, и несмотря на расстояние, Ноа понял, что смотрит на свое лицо. На лицо своего брата. Лицо, которое с детства они делили на двоих.  
Баш тоже его увидел. Замер, а потом просто спрыгнул вниз, как будто Ноа мог исчезнуть, если спускаться по трапу. Мокрый, взъерошенный, с бешеными глазами, он выбрался на причал и вцепился в брата. Тот не исчезал и не превращался в морскую пену, но все равно мучительная радость на лице Баша мешалась с неверием.  
— Собственно, если бы не знакомые все лица, — заметила Фран, — мы давно бы высадили обоих.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Ноа и ткнулся лбом в лоб брата, совсем как в детстве, после дня, полного проказ и выволочки, одной на двоих, от матери. А Баш эхом повторил, — спасибо.  
***  
— Тебя снесло течением? — повторил Баш, залпом выпивая содержимое кружки.  
Ноа кивнул. Эту версию они с Бальфиром сочинили еще когда подбирали ему новый дом. На всякий случай. Теперь он был только рад чужой предусмотрительности. Все лучше, чем говорить правду.  
— Тебя, значит, Бальфир подобрал? — уточнил Восслер, отрываясь от еды.  
— Его знакомый, — отозвался Ноа, — это его дела я сейчас веду в городе, хотя и от своего имени. Вэйн... занят другими делами.  
— А тебе достался дом, дело и куча денег? — хохотнул Восслер, — Удачно искупался, ничего не скажешь. А этот твой приятель тоже из таких?  
— Каких "таких"? — мрачно уточнил Ноа.  
— Азелас, заткнись, — Баш одернул приятеля, пнув того под столом для верности,, — я просто рад, что с тобой все в порядке, брат.  
Ноа неловко улыбнулся, жалея, что Фран и Бальфир таки не выкинули Восслера за борт, и тот, судя по всему, вовсе не радовался тому, что кто-то другой "удачно искупался". Но и выгнать его, не огорчая брата не получилось бы. Поэтому Ноа только отвернулся. За окном небо начинало сереть, обещая скоро окраситься багрянцем заката. А значит, он опаздывает.  
Ноа резко поднялся на ноги.  
— Я совсем забыл, что меня ждут, — объяснил он удивленному Башу, — я должен подписать соглашение с одним из торговцев сегодня вечером. Дело такое, что каждый день на счету, откладывать нельзя.  
Тот с легкой досадой пожал плечами, но спорить не стал, только пожелал легкой дороги и скорее возвращаться. Ноа набросил на плечи плащ — с наступлением темноты из-за близости моря заметно холодало — и почти выбежал на улицу. Встреча с братом принесла ему неожиданное облегчение, которое портило только присутствие Восслера, который всегда умудрялся встревать между ним и братом раздражающей занозой. Лучше уж порадоваться наедине с собой, а заодно и завершить сделку, которая готовилась почти неделю.  
Как это часто случалось, по ходу разговора всплыли досадные мелочи, которые требовалось уладить, поэтому, когда Ноа, попрощавшись, вышел на улицу, было уже темно. Светили, правда, редкие фонари, ночь была ясной, а луна — яркой. Поэтому он не слишком волновался за свою безопасность, тем более дом его стоял в стороне от единственного на весь город кабака, да и порт был на другом конце городка. К тому же, ночные прогулки давно вошли у него в привычку.  
Даже шаги за спиной не показались ему угрозой. Мало ли кто, как он сам, задержался в гостях и теперь спешит домой.  
Острая боль, кровь и злой шепот в самое ухо, все это было так неожиданно, что казалось ненастоящим. Что ж он тогда не утонул. В самом деле.  
— Эй, что происходит? — крикнул кто-то. Нападавший толкнул Ноа в ближайшую стену, то ли специально, то ли случайно, и тот ударился головой. Мир распадался на части. З В голове стоял звон, что-то теплое текло по спине, кто-то с глазами, бездонными, как само море, разглядывал что-то на его лице. Ноа казалось, что он погружается под воду, но не тонет, а на дне его уже ждут мерцающие холодным светом шары и тонкие пальцы с прозрачными перепонками. А пока что его окружала только темнота.  
***  
Ноа медленно приходил в себя, слушая голос своего брата. Звуки неохотно складывались в слова.  
-... отдыхать, — говорил Баш вполголоса, — но он должен скоро проснуться и наверняка захочет увидеть человека, которому обязан жизнью. Доктор говорил, что нашли бы его на пару часов позже, было бы уже поздно. Хотя одежда смягчила удар, кровопотеря...  
Кто-то тихо засмеялся.  
— Хотя я совершенно не жалею о том, что мне снова выдался шанс помочь Ноа, пытаться умирать на моих глазах — дурная привычка, вам так не кажется?  
Баш вздохнул. Что-то скрипнуло, и Ноа, не открывая глаз, повернул голову в ту сторону. Только одно существо могло бы похвастаться тем, что спасло ему жизнь. До недавнего времени. Но даже Баш, понимающий, готовый с теплотой относится ко всему живому, Баш не стал бы спокойно разговаривать с чудовищем. По крайней мере не сразу.  
И, конечно же, доктор или случайные прохожие подняли бы крик.  
Ноа с трудом открыл глаза, но получилось только разглядеть мутные силуэты, то ли потому, что в комнате, освещенной всего несколькими свечами, царил полумрак, то ли потому, что глаза подводили. И он все не мог решить пытаться заговорить или дальше молчать. Спросить какую-нибудь очень важную чушь, утро сейчас или вечер, и сколько они заплатили доктору, и что было на ужин, или еще немного позволить себе смотреть, но не видеть, слушать, но не вслушиваться. Он даже умудрился не заметить, когда один из силуэтов — хотя глаза привыкали к свету, и в черно-серый мир потихоньку, как воры, проникали цвета и четкие линии — подошел ближе. Проигнорировать холодные пальцы на лбу уже не получилось.  
— Ноа, — позвал его незнакомый голос, и мужчина знакомо наклонил голову на бок. Знакомо качнулись волосы, знакомая улыбка тронула губы. Кто-то, слепивший из морского дракона человека — без жабр, с нормальными глазами вместо двух темных бездн — наделил того теми же жестами и такой же прохладной кожей. Ноа зажмурился, но не ответил.  
Тем более, что скрипнула входная дверь. При брате он мог бы еще сказать что-то необдуманное, но присутствие кого-то еще заткнуло надежнее кляпа. Особенно сейчас, когда рядом, возможно, был кто-то еще более чудовищный и мерзкий в глазах простых людей, чем сам Ноа.  
— Он очнулся? — поинтересовались тем временем.  
— Да, Восслер, — отозвался Баш, и его широкую, теплую улыбку было слышно всей комнате, — видимо захотел сказать спасибо своему спасителю. Разве это не замечательно?  
— Замечательно, — буркнул тот в ответ.  
— Хороший знак, в любом случае. Скоро, друг мой, ты пойдешь на поправку, — возможно-морской-дракон погладил Ноа по волосам — еще один болезненно-знакомый жест — и добавил, — а потом мы попробуем разобраться в том, кто на тебя напал и почему...  
— В темноте и со спины, это мог быть кто угодно, — перебил его Азелас, подходя ближе, — даже Вы видели только смутный силуэт.  
— Кроме зрения, есть еще слух, обоняние. Конечно, если это был простой грабитель, они нам не слишком помогут, ведь Ноа — не охотничий пес.  
Тот едва заметно хмыкнул, не оброщая внимания ни на упавшую на него тень — Восслер подошел слишком близко — ни на скрип стула по полу, единственное свидетельство того, что Баш слишком резко поднялся со своего места.  
— Конечно, это был не простой грабитель, — то ли согласился, то ли решил поспорить Азелас. Таким знакомым голосом. И Ноа дернулся, даже не видя толком ножа в занесенной руке. Предупредить не вышло, как не вышло у метнувшегося к ним Баша перехватить чужую руку до того, как нож опустился вниз, как раз туда, где шея переходит в плечо.  
Опустился бросившейся за рыбой чайкой и раскрошился встретившись с чешуей.  
Дракон потянулся, прежде чем отшвырнуть от себя нападающего одним уверенным движением. Железные осколки звонко поскакали по доскам.  
— Адаптация, если вам знакомо это слово, — объяснил он сжимая и разжимая ладонь, которая тоже покрылась мелкой чешуей, — и хотя не в моих правилах убивать то, что я не собираюсь съесть...  
Азелас, не пытаясь подняться или отвести глаза, пополз прочь, пока не уперся в стену.  
— Восслер, но почему...  
— Потому что твоему братцу не хватило совести утонуть, — огрызнулся тот, — потому что продав все это, мы могли бы купить свой корабль и навсегда убраться отсюда и от всей этой мерзости! Разуй глаза! Даже спасать его явилось чудовище! Дьявол!  
— Дьявол, который убивает только то, что собирается съесть, — с болью в голосе отозвался Баш, и, уже тише, добавил, — в отличие от людей.  
Дракон тряхнул рукой, сложив пальцы в замысловатую фигуру, и глаза Азеласа закатились.  
— Пожалуй, оставим эту традицию не нарушенной, — как ни в чем не бывало заметил он, изучая теперь разорванную рубашку, — не хочу даже начинать думать о том, стоит ли это есть.  
Ноа засмеялся, потом закашлялся, но остановится не мог. Конечно, дракон не захотел бы есть такую гадину, как Азелас, но это в самом деле был он. В самом деле. Он мог думать только об этом, не замечая, как протестует каждый мускул и как болит рана. Глаза щипало. Ему было так легко, словно он качался на волнах солнечным деньком в том детстве, когда море было только для того, чтобы плавать в нем с братом наперегонки и качаться на волнах, раскинувшись морской звездой.  
Того, как он погрузился в сон, Ноа не заметил тоже.  
***  
Несмотря на уверения дракона в том, что исцелять раны ему не подвластно, Ноа поправлялся на глазах. Особенно после того, как Восслер отправился в тюрьму. Или сумасшедший дом, если он не прекратит утверждать, что гость господина Габранта — сам дьявол во плоти, несмотря на то, что Вэйн беспрекословно дал всем желающим возможность потыкать в себя ножом и убедиться в полном отсутствии чешуи, после чего долго и вдумчиво беседовал с местным священником. А позже свое веское слово добавили деньги Ноа.  
Теперь же Баш настоял на том, чтобы брат отложил дела и посвятил всего себя выздоровлению и только. Поэтому они и сидели на балконе, наслаждаясь теплым вечером, легким ветром и видом на залив, пока тот отправился в порт улаживать какие-то мелочи.  
— Сначала я думал, что морские духи не умеют разговаривать, потом — что покидать море...  
Вэйн негромко рассмеялся.  
— Не могут надолго, особенно теперь, когда все меньше кораблей обходят темную воду стороной. И мы предпочитаем называть себя драконами.  
— Да, конечно, — Ноа смущенно отвел взгляд, но все же любопытство быстро взяло верх. Неужели могло случиться что-то плохое... из-за меня?  
— Из-за тебя было бы, реши ты утопиться сам и прихватить с собой половину команды, — покачал головой дракон, — но да, люди взяли в привычку выбрасывать за борт все подряд, не глядя, где находятся. Возможно Ашэ права, когда говорит, что надо снова всех топить.  
— Кто?  
— Ашэ хранит другой океан, в больших морях тоже есть свои драконы, — Вэйн пожал плечами, — и у всех свое мнение. Пока мы соглашаемся только в том, что наш долг — защищать.  
— Морские города и их жителей?  
— Равновесие. Тем более, что нет никаких морских городов. По сравнению с миром людей у нас очень скучно.  
— Если не считать темную воду, морских хищников и древнюю магию, которой, если верить пирату и его ведьме, полон любой водоем, с одного берега которого не разглядеть другого.  
— К чему обращать внимание на такие малозначимые вещи, — кивнул Вэйн. С ним соглашались и чайки, чьи крики доносились со стороны порта. Кажется, именно в эти минуты швартовался последний пришедший за день корабль.  
— Говорят, что некоторые утопленники остаются жить в море, — помолчав заметил Ноа, старательно не глядя на дракона.  
— Еще говорят, что земля плоская и плывет на трех слонах, которые стоят на огромной черепахе, — отозвался тот и потянулся к еще почему-то не остывшему чайнику. — Немертвых под водой не больше, чем над ней. Их никто не любит, и они кусаются. Не потому, что их никто не любит.  
— Меня и так...  
Вэйн не дал ему договорить. Просто накрыл своей рукой его руку.  
— Неправда. Даже изображая краба-отшельника ты умудрился завести знакомых, которые искренне о тебе волновались. У тебя есть брат, который по крайней мере не пытался убить тебя, чтобы заполучить все, чем ты владеешь. Есть жизнь, которой многие бы позавидовали, которую ты создал для себя сам и которая избавлена от морских чудовищ, темной магии и бесконечно скучных косяков болтливой рыбы, которая беспокоится только о том, чтобы пожрать, — Ноа хотел было возразить, но дракон коснулся пальцами его губ, призывая к молчанию. — Это жизнь, которая не имеет никакого отношения к моей, в которой я могу быть только гостем на несколько недель, гостем, которого зовут назад настойчивее, чем луна призывает приливы и отливы, и она ценна тем, что твоя, я хочу узнать о ней больше.  
Ноа кивнул. Он мог бы спорить, конечно. Обозвать все то, что он создавал несколько лет из чистого упрямства пустой фальшью, обозвать немногочисленных друзей и брата лицемерами, отмахнуться от успеха, купленного за чужие деньги. Но это значило бы унижаться в глазах дракона, и спорить он не стал. Это ведь было такой же частью него самого, как и желание никогда не терять Вэйна из виду, узнать, какая она — жизнь под водой, пусть даже под самой темной.  
Словно прочитав или почуяв его мысли, дракон улыбнулся.  
— А когда ты пойдешь провожать меня, если захочешь, — Вэйн провел пальцами от его губ к щеке, — ты сможешь попросить меня сделать тебя частью моего океана. И я соглашусь.  
Ноа накрыл его руку своей и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
